Sonic Chronicles
Sonic Chronicles is a series of role-playing games in the Sonic franchise. Though published by Sega, it was actually developed by BioWare. History The Dark Brotherhood Development of the original Sonic Chronicles, subtitled The Dark Brotherhood, began in 2006, before the release of the Sega Pluto. It was BioWare's first Sega console exclusive, as well as one of the company's rare console games. Sonic Chronicles is in many ways a traditional RPG, with separate overworld and battle sections, points for health, special attacks, and stats, turn-based combat, and world exploration. However, the game contains several elements unusual for a role-playing game. Certain characters may be necessary for exploring the world, puzzles require splitting the party, attacks require contextual button-pressing similar to the Mario Role-Playing Games, and players could exchange items via online trade. The game was designed to incorporate the diverse cast of the Sonic universe. The player's party would consist of four characters at a time, with nine characters unlocked through the course of the story and another two being unlockable through side quests. The Dark Brotherhood was released in September 2009, to a generally positive reception. Typical reviews for the game ranged from 7.5 to 8.5 out of 10, and initial sales were, if not amazing, at least solid. The game ultimately sold about 1.7 million copies worldwide. Sequel On February 6, 2014, Sega announced two new Sonic titles due for release later that year: the action-adventure game Sonic Boom, which would feature a new canon to the series, and a second Sonic Chronicles game. Details about the latter are currently sparse, with only some concept art being revealed. However, it is known that Sega is working with Bioware again for this entry, and Sega has confirmed that more information would be revealed at E3 2014. During E the full name of the new sonic choricles game was reviled to Sonic chronicles 2 Sonic Undergrond. The plot game is set is an alternate Mobeius which is ruled by Eggman more ruthless counterpart Dr Robotnik.Sonic had several of his frineds team up with a group called the freedom fighters to build a derobitor and gather chaos emeradls so they can overthrow Robotniks rgime. The freedom fighter have desperalty in need of help ever since their leader (sonic counterpart) has ben robotzed).The game makes use of charters form the sonic comics and 1994 cartoon .New charaters include the freedom fighters acting leader Manic the hedgehog and robotniks goons Sleet and Dingo. Sonic Underground Sonic Chronicles 2 begins where Sonic Chronicles left off with sonic and company return home to Mobius only to have their ship attacked by Eggman's robots. After their plane chrash sonic and the crew explore the city and learn that they are in an alternate mobious that has been ruled by Eggman's counterpart or Dr Robotnik as he insist on being called .Sonic and company are eventually captured and brought before Robotnick. Robotnick says that he doesn't know a second sonic came to exist but he will enjoy robotizing him again.However Robotnick decides to robotize sonic friends first and force sonic to watch on a monitor in his cell. When only Sonic Amy and Shade left their cells, They are freed by this univerise's Tails. Only Tails is initially afraid this seemly organic sonic is part of some Robotnick trap ,Sonic is able to convince tails to help him escape .Tails leads sonic and company out of robotnik capital of Robotroplis and leads the great forest to the freedom fighters base of Knothole Village. After reaching knothole Sonic and company are confined to a hut until the freedom fighters technology expert Rotor the walrus freedom finishes a test to proof that sonic form another world and is not an robot that look orginic. After the test prove that sonic is who he claims to be he is brought to see the freedom fighter leaders Sally acorn and Manic the hedgehog. Sally reveals that freedom are currently planning to collect their worlds chaos emeralds to help them over throw Robotnick. They have detected the first emerald in wurst castle an abandoned citadel in the badlands. At the castle sonic and company battel sleet and dingo two bounty hunters sent by robotnick to fetch the emerald for him.After gaining the emerald the get a message from Sally who tells them to head to Tashistan because the local freedom figthers have found all the keys to a local pymraid that is said to house a chaos emerald. upon reahcing Tashistan sonic meets the local freedom fighter Ahmed the Jacke aka sandstrom.Ahmed says that the the found found that say that 3 orbs act as the key to the pyrmadi. Sonic and company buy one orb form a merchaet use manic theving skill to steal anonther orb form a musme owned by Robotnick and do a fovor for a local rich man to get the final ord. After batteling a mummy who guards the emerald Sonic and the crew head back to knothole. Once thier sonic and friends learn that a freedom fighter spy name bunnie has been captured in by robonick.Sally sends sonic and company on a reasue miss on.They are succesful but bunnie is partically roborized yet she retains her free will. Sonic and companies next mission is invaistage the cocaco island beause it a chaos emerdal is said to be thier. They try to board a boat at port mobious but the ships are not sailing due attacks by a monster called the mobby deep. Sonic and the crew deaft the moby deep and head to cocco island where they retivie the emerald after deafing the ghost of a piratie. Sonic and company then get a message form sally telling theam to invaistage rumors of a chaos emerald appearing for sale in a jewerly shop in the city of empoiium.Sonic do a few favors for the mertchat in order to get him to give theam the emerald. By the time they have finished sleet and dingo bust into the shop and try to claim the emerald for Robotnick . Sonic and the gang mange to defeat theam and secure the chaos emerald. Soon after returning to Knothole they are visted by an emissary of the echanidna state of angel island,one of the only the only nation on mobius independent of Robotnick's empire. According to the emissary, who is this worlds knuckles the echadian high conicul has grown tired of simply turning back Robotnicks troops who ocallinly try to takeover angel island. So the echanida are willing to send supplies to the freedom fighters.. Sonic tells kunckels about thier plans to use the chaos emerald to over throw robotnick.Sonic manged to convince knuckles to get him an audicne with the echainda high counicle. At first the high council refuse to give the freedom fighter their emerald but they change thie minds after sonic uncovers a plot by counlior dimtiri to sell out angel island to Robotnick. After return to knothole sonic and company learn that a freedom fighter friendly sceinst in station square has invent a deroboizer. Soon after sonic reach lab it is attacked by robotniks forces including a robotzied rouge and shadow. Sonic and company mange to defeat them and derobotize them. The derobotizer is destroyed by sleet and dingo but sonic manged to save the blue prints. Upon returning to knothole sonic gain word that a member of the walrus heard of the northern tundra the only free state left on mobius beside angel island i Once Sonic reaches the walrus herds capital Icebough the warlus herd capital only to find that it is under attack by Robotniks forces. Sonic manges to repple the invasion and the herd willing gives sonic the emerald in thanks .Sonic then head to the city of Canyopolis to meet with the local freedom fighter group the wolf pack. Sonic learns form the wolf packs leader Lupe that thier the final chaos emerald believed to be located in the near by grand canyon. After returning to knothole sonic leader that rotor has bulit a derobtzer ray. The freedom fighters then use the chaos emerald to supercharge the derobortier so that it effects would cover the whole planet. The freedom fighter then assualt Robotropolis and over throw Robotnik. Several months later Rotor has bulit a machine to take sonic and his firends back to thier home mobius. Sonic is afriard that he'll to find out that eggamna has created a lot of havoc while he was gone. Much to sonic relife he soon find out that g.u.n, the chaotix and mighty the armadillo have been keeping eggman in check while he was gone. trivia * The tails of the alternate mobius dress like Cyrus form the OTL Sonic Underground Cartoon * Manic looks the Otl Sonic Underground version of manic except that he is blue. * Manic appeared in a 3 issues of the Ariche sonic comic before Sonic Chronicles was crrated * Lupe the wolf is In his youth sleet was meamber of Lupe tribe but he was neaver stafited the tribe primite lifestyle and leaft to become a bounty hunter before joing robotniks forces. * Manic has a crush on Amy rose munch to her chagrin Category:Sega Category:Sonic Category:Role-Playing Games Category:BioWare Category:Pluto